The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Owners of bottles of valuable wine, other beverages, and certain vinegars, oils or other consumables often display the bottles using racks, cabinets, refrigeration units, shelves, boxes, or other furnishings or display equipment. Typically the bottles are stored horizontally in a position in which only the end or neck of the bottle is visible to the observer. If the side of the bottle is visible, typically the side is oriented horizontally so that to view or read a label on the bottle, the observer is required to remove the bottle from the storage location or turn the head sideways in an uncomfortable position. Certain shelving systems can display bottles in a forward-facing orientation, but the shelving is typically bulky, expensive, or obscures lower rows of bottles when used in multiple rows. There is a need in the art for an improved way to display bottles, especially bottles of wine or other valuable beverages, which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages of the state of the art.